Kouji No Okami
by Hikari Mineru
Summary: Takuya Kanbara es un chico de 14 años, un dia paseando por la calle encontraron a un canino que Takuya decidio quedarse, pero algo le paso al pequeño Okami mientras Takuya dormia...¿sera capaz Takuya de cuidar de su okami al que llamo Kouji? YAOI LEMON
1. El Lobito Abandonado

salen un chico de cabello castaño casi café corto con 2 flequillos hasta el principio del cuello piel morena y ojos rojos rubíes algo flaco acompañado de una chica de cabello castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda con puntas rosas y ojos pardos grandes y brillantes piel blanca y por ultimo atrás algo seria una chica de cabello morado hasta la cintura y ojos marrones piel blanca)  
chico: konichiwaa¡¡

Chica(ojiparda): Tay que yo soy la dueña del fic¡¡ yo presento¡¡¬w¬

Tay: ok ok, tu mandas Kari -,-U

chica(peli morada): queréis empezar de una vez??

Kari: valeee Ryu, deja que nos presentemos¡¡ yo soy Kari la felina dueña del

fic nyaa¡¡w, el chico oji rubí de aquí es Tay¡

Tay: hola¡¡

Kari: y la chica peli morada tan seria de atrás es Ryu¡¡

Ryu: hola…

Kari: bien este es un fic Takouji¡¡ así que los que odien el Takouji o no les guste el yaoi que se salgan que ya lo puse clarito en el resumen que era Takouji…(se ve a Tay yéndose pero Kari le coge de la camiseta) tú te queras¡¬w¬

Tay: TwT

Ryu: y yo también?

Kari: si¡òwo

Ryu: . 

Kari: Bien dejémonos de tonterías y empecemos¡¡ no me hago responsable de las faltas de ortografía se lo hace el Microsoft Word que por algo lo estoy usando¡¡¡

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1: El Lobito Abandonado

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día normal, un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos cafés de piel bronceara caminaba tranquilamente después del instituto, aproximadamente tenía 14 años

Chico: ¡jooo que aburrimiento de día!

Iba acompañado de un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules (creo, hace mucho que no le veo¬¬U) aproximadamente de 16 años

Chico: vamos Takuya, ¡a siro un día de clases, todos esos días te parecen aburriros!

Takuya: ¿y a quien no, Ryo? (N/A: desde luego a mi me parecen aburriros…x3)

Ryo: desde luego yo no soy ese quien…pero al menos me esfuerzo deberías aplicarte más en tus estudios

Takuya: tío pareces la profe de mates…

Ryo: ¡no me compares con esa bruja! . 

Takuya: ok…ò.oU

en eso de la nada(N/A: vamos de un callejón del frente xD) aparece un lobito hermoso de color negro con rasgos azules oscuros en la espalda, las orejas y la cola, sus ojos una fusión de negro y azul bien hermosos como el ónix y el zafiro juntos

Ryo: ¡wow que lindo! ¬

Takuya: ¡Hai! Pero no es normal ver un lobo en la ciudad…

Ryo: cierto…o.oU

Takuya: algo le ha pasado… ¡debemos llevarlo a un veterinario!

Ryo: ¿y crees que se...? (ve como Takuya le intenta acariciar pero este le pega un bocado al oír de su boca: te llevare al veterinario a que te cuiden…´´) dejara…ò.oU

Takuya: X.x…grrr… ¡lobo ma…! (el lobo se desmaya) ¿lo? o.o

Ryo: ¡mira! ¡Parece herido! (el lobo lleno de heridas como si se hubiera peleado con algo u alguien)

Takuya: ¡rayos! ¡Llevémoslo al veterinario de una vez! ò.ó

Ryo: Takuya…

Takuya: ¡¿Qué?! (Con el lobo en brazos, era jovencito)

Ryo: me acabo de dar cuenta…es fiesta…los veterinarios están cerraros…u.uU

Takuya: (caída estilo anime xD) ¡eso se avisa! ¬¬U

Ryo: ¡gomene! U

Takuya: ¡bien me lo llevare yo!

Ryo: ¿seguro? ¿Qué dirá tu mama?

Takuya: ¡le diré que es un perro friki!o

Ryo: ¿y se lo creerá? ¬¬U

Takuya: mm… (Le pone un collar de perro que ponía: Chucho Friki´´) ¡Ahora sí!

Ryo: Takuya…

Takuya: ¿sí? o

Ryo: ¡qué buena idea! ¡Vamos a tu casa!

Takuya: ¡Hai!   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari: ….xD

Tay: sin comentarios…ò.oU

Ryu: ¡Takuya sí que es friki! ò.óU

Kari: ¡pero yo lo soy más! ¬¬

Tay: ¡bueno volvamos con ellos que por algo son los protas! (arrastrando un escenario de papel tras el… ¡¿Qué?! ¡No teníamos suficiente Money para un fic de lujo! ò.oU)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En casa de los Kanbara…

Takuya: ¡mama! ¡Me encontré un perro friki!  
mama: ¡hoo que monooo!

Takuya: ¿mama volviste a beber? ¡Es un perro no un mono! (recibe un capo) ¡ouch! X.x

Mama: eso ya lo sé…no soy idiota…ù.u

Takuya: ¡bueno! ¿Puedo quedármelo si si si? -

Mama: no seee…

Takuya: ¡qué guapa estas hoy!

Mama: eso no funcionara conmigo Takuya ¬¬

Takuya: ¡llamare a Kari para que nos haga una visita!o

Mama: ¡hoo Takuya! ¡Claro que puedes quedártelo, será un miembro más de la familia!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari: ¿Por qué me tiene tanto miedo? ò.oU

Tay: porque la última vez intentaste convertir en Shinja en yaoista…

Kari: ¡es que el no paraba de preguntarme: ¿Qué es el yaoi?! ¬¬U

Tay: ya…

Kari: ¿oye enserio se escribe Shinja?...

Tay: ni idea…xD

Kari: xD

Takuya sale a fuera a hablar con Ryo que lo escucho todo

Takuya: ¡te dije que funcionaria!

Ryo: también me dijiste que corrías más que un guepardo y cuando hicimos la prueba…

Takuya: no me lo recuerdes…¬¬U

Después de despedirse de Ryo, Takuya subió a su cuarto y hay vio al lobito ya despierto y vendado, su madre le curó en tiempo récor x3, aunque aun tardaría en recuperarse del todo…

Takuya: ¡konichiwa! ¡Veo que ya estas mejor!

Lobo: ¡wolf! w (moviendo la cola tumbado en la cama)

Takuya: jajajaja, ¡eres realmente cute! (mientras se echaba sobre la cama y le acariciaba una orejita con el dedo)

Lobo: ¡wolf! w (mueve la orejita traviesamente)

Takuya: jajajaja…te he de buscar un nombre pequeño Okami…mmm...brillas como la luna… ¿Qué te parece Kouji? ¿Te gusta Kouji? (mientras levantaba al lobito animado)

Kouji: ¡wolf wolf! (feliz y contento moviendo las patitas viendo a Takuya desde arriba)

Takuya: jajajaja, ¡bien decidido tu nombre será Kouji!

Kouji: ¡wolf! Grrr…(mordiendo la camiseta de Takuya traviesamente)

Takuya: ¡he! ¡Calma pequeño! ¡Jajajaja! ¿Me quieres violar o qué?

Entonces Takuya se cambio y se fue a dormir y Kouji se color bajo sus sabanas y se recostó a su lado

Takuya: buenas noches Kouji...

Y se durmió abrazado a su pequeño Okami…lo que Takuya no sabía…es que esa noche un brillo azul ilumino a su lobito cambiando algo…

Continuara….

Kari: bueno les gusto el fic??w

Tay: ojala que si¡¡ tanto Yaoi no es bueno para mis ojos¡¡X.x

Kari: Tay que solo estamos en el primer capítulo ¬w¬  
Tay: no me lo recuerdes¡¡ ToT

Llega Ryu con un equipo de karaoke

Ryu: uff…como pesa¡¡ X.x

Kari: y eso?

Tay: ya decía yo que era muy raro que no apareciera en la interrupción de la mitad…ò.oU

Ryu: es para contestar a los Reviews…

Kari: contestaremos cantando?? xD

Ryu: no pero como necesitamos un micro...xD

(Tay ya en el karaoke con el micro)

Tay: 1,2...provando… ¿se oye?

Kari: bieeen¡¡ cántanos una coplaa¡¡ xD

Tay: mejor algo de rock¡¡ xD

las 2: siii roooock¡¡x3

Tay: pero antes que nada¡¡ contestaremos a vuestros Reviews¡¡ cuando lleguen…y si hay alguno…¬¬U, bueno ojala les allá gustado el primer capítulo hasta luego¡¡;-)

Empiezan a hacer tonterías con el karaoke como unos borrachos¡ xD

Bye bye¡¡


	2. ¡Ohayo Takuyasama!

(Aparece Kari con una pila de papeles tremenda, Tay mirandola con una gotita y Ryu igual, ya que Kari se meneava de un lado a otro con la enorme pila de papeles xD)

Kari: ohayo¡¡ konichiwa¡¡ kobanwa¡¡w, perdon por tardar tanto en hacer el fic…pero esque e teniro mucho PAPELEO pendiente¡¡ToT

Tay: no si eso ya lo vemos…ò.oU

Ryu: ¿deveres de fallas? ù.uU

Kari: hai…ToT

Tay: ¡estupiro instituto!

Kari: ¡hai! ¡¿Quién lo invento?! ò.ó

Ryu: no lo se…pero quien lo invento tenia buenas intenciones…

Kari: pues le salieron mal…¬¬U

Ryu: mejor sigue el fic ù.uU

Kari: ¡hai! ¡Aquí les va el segunro cap, difrutenlo! o

_**Capitulo 2: ¡Ohayo Takuya-sama!**_

A la mañana siguiente Takuya noto un cosquilleo en su estomago que le desperto, penso que era el suave pelo de su Okami que jugava bajo las sabanas

Takuya: ¿he?... ¿Kouji-chan?

Miro bajo las sabanas con algo de sueño pero no encontro a su Okami… ¿adivinan que encontro?...a un chico de aproximaramente 12 años de cabello asta los hombros negro-azularo suelto en aquel momento, ojos fusion de negro y azul bien hermosos como una mezcla de onix y zafiro, piel blanca y orejas y colita de okami negro con toques azularos

Chico: ¡ohayo Takuya-sama! (sonrie encantadoramente) nwn

Takuya: … ¡KYAAA! (se pega a la pared sorprendiro) ¡¿pero que?! ¡¿Quién eres?! Más bien… ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Y que as echo con Kouji?!

Kouji: ¡Takuya-sama! ¡Soy yo! ¡Kouji!

Takuya: ¡Imposible! ¡Tú no pueres ser el pequeño Okami que me encontre! (cae de la cama ya que retroceria como intentando escapar de el) hau…

Kouji: … (Se acerca a el a cuatro patitas bajando de la cama de un salto) Takuya-sama…

Takuya: … ¿he? (se sonrroja al abrir los ojos y notarlo y verlo tan cerca)

Kouji: me vas a abandonar… ¿cierto? ... (Decia mientras agacha el rostro se le puso la mirada oscura y le temblavan los brazos mientras soltava una lagrima)

Takuya: ¡¿Qué?! (N/A: jope, ¿no se cansa de gritar o que? ¬w¬)

Kouji: todos lo hacen…cuando ven en que mi convierto…me tiran a la calle…

Takuya: ¡claro que no te abandonare! (piensa: ¿Cómo alguien puede abandonar algo tan lindo?)

Kouji: ¿enserio? (sus ojos brillavan y levanto el rostro con los ojos humeros)

Takuya: ¡hai! ¡Conmigo estas a salvo! (con un puño en el corazón)

Kouji: ¡arigatou! (se lanzo y le abrazo a lo chii de chobits)

Takuya: jeje… (Se sonrrojo sonrienro) ya no pasa nada…n//////n, pero… (Le coje de los brazos apartandole para poder verle de cara) ¿Por qué estavas tan herido en lobo?...

Kouji: esque…hay gente que cuando ve en lo que me convierto se asusta y le golpea…luego me tiran a la calle…y otros fueron peores…ellos me… (Se le ve como antes temblando con la mirada agachara y negra y se veia en su cuerpo heridas de golpes y violacion)

Takuya: …tranquilo…conmigo no tendras de que preocuparte… (Le abraza para consolarlo)

Kouji: arigatou Takuya-sama… (Le abraza tambien feliz) nwn

Takuya: …y… ¿Cómo es que te conviertes en humano?

Kouji: un ser extraño me echo una maldicion una noche en el bosque… y desde entonces cuando consigo un dueño a la mañana siguiente soy humano… bueno, medio humano nwnU (movienro la colita y las orejitas)

Takuya: wow (piensa: ¡CUTE! (L))

Kouji: ¡achu! (estornura, normal el pobre solo llevava unos pantalones negros de gimnasia con toques azul marino)

Takuya: … (Se sonrroja al verlo y se dirije a su admario sin verle para que no note lo rojo que estava) toma…(le da una chaqueta azul marino) yo nunca la uso…pero creo que a ti te va perfecta…

Kouji: ¡wow! ¡Arigatou Takuya-sama! nwn (se la pone agradeciro)

Takuya: de nada…nwn… (En eso se oye que tocan a la puerta)

Mama de Takuya: (tocando a la puerta) ¡Takuya! ¡Vengo a por la ropa sucia! ¡Voy a entrar!

Takuya: ¡Kouji escondete! … (Con una gotita)

Kouji: (se enconde en un admario que avia y entra la mama de Takuya)

Mama de Takuya: ¡Ohayo Takuya-kun!

Takuya: ¡ohayo mama!

Mama: (coje la ropa sucia de Takuya) ¿y el Okami que encontraste la otra vez? No lo veo…

Takuya: esta… ¡Debajo de la cama! n.nU

Mama: mmm…ok…pero mas te vale cuidarlo, no quiero que le pase como aquel gato callejero de la otra vez, el pobre murio de hambre porque no le alimentavas

Takuya: ¡fue culpa de Shinja! ¡El me andava molestando siempre y no tenia tiempo para alimentar al gato! ò.oU

Mama: si si…pero cuidalo bien, ¿ok? (pasa por el admario donde Kouji estava y se quera mirandolo)… ¿he?

Kouji: … (Con una gotita)

Takuya: ¿qu-que ocurre mama? o.oU

Mama: … ¡te he dicho que barras en el espacio entre mueble y mueble! ¡Ahora luego lo aras!

Takuya: ok…-,-U

Kouji: fiuu… (Suspira aliviaro)

La mama se va

Kouji: (sale del admario… ¡DONDE SE ESCONDIO! no piensen mal¡ xD) oye Takuya-sama… (Con unos calzoncillos de el en la cabeza que le avian cairo misteriosamente encima o) ¿Tu labas tu ropa interior no?... (Gotita)

Takuya: (le quita los calzoncillos rojo de vergüenza) ¡pu-pues claro que si! ò.oU

Continuara…

Kari: ¿les gusto? ¿He, he? o

Tay: ¡ojala que si!

Ryu: nos pusimos algo tristes porque no recivimos nigun review…

Kari: …u.uU (en un rincon depre)

Tay: animo Kari-chan… (Dandole palmaritas en la espalda)

Kari: page… ¡Page un estupiro karaoke para nada! ToT

Tay: …¬¬U

Ryu: lo sabía… ù.uU

Tay: bueno Kari es hora de despe… (Ve a Kari exijienro a los vendedores que les devuelva su dinero)…ò.oU

Ryu: mejor despiro yo el capitulo… (Suve al karaoke y dice mas animada) ¡Muchas gracias por leer el fic de Kari! ¡Por favor estariamos muy agradeciros si nos posteran/dejaran reviews/comentaran como prefieran decirlo! ¡Si hay alguna cosa que no entiende pueren preguntarnos!

Tay: ¡sayonara y gracias por leernos´´! o

Ryu: ¡chao!

Kari: ¡¿Cómo que no se puere devolver?! ¡Me quero el karaoke! ¡PERO DEVUELVANME MI DINERO!

Tay y Ryu: ¬¬U


	3. ¿Que Hacemos Con El Okami Boy?

(Aparece el trío loco de siempre)

Kari¡Konichiwa! nwn

Tay¡Konbanwa! Non

Ryu¡Oha...!

Kari: OwO¡UN SEGUNDO¡¿PERO BUENO COMO QUE KONBANWA Y OHAYO?!

Tay¡es porque depende de la hora que nos vean!

Ryu: cierto… ¿Cómo sabes que lo leerán por la tarde y no por la mañana o la noche?

Kari: …tengo una idea… ¡vengan! (cuchicheo) y entonces… (Cuchicheo) ¿Ok?

Los 2¡ok!

Se les ve como cogen aire y gritan a la vez

Los 3¡¡OHANINWA!! non

Publico¿Oha que...? o.oU

Los 2¡hemos juntado las 3 en una! xD¡disfruten del tercer capitulo! w

Capitulo 3¿Qué Hacemos Con El Okami Boy?

¿Qué si al principio me parecía extraño¡CLARO QUE SI¡No todos los días te encuentras con un lobo que se convierte en chico! Y un chico tan lindo… (Rojo)

Eso era lo que Takuya Kanbara pensaba mientras tomaba una taza de café mientras miraba al pequeño chico lobo sentado a su lado mirándole fijamente

Takuya: …Kouji…

Kouji¿si? òwó

Takuya¿vas a pasarte todo el día mirándome fijamente? ò///oU

Kouji: es que… (Le ruge el estomago) tengo hambre…nwnU

Takuya: (caída estilo anime xD) claro ahora que lo pienso no as comido nada… (Mira su taza de café¿Qué¡Con 13 años yo ya bebo café también! xD) toma… (Se la ofrece como si supiera que es)

Kouji¿Wolf? (con curiosidad coge la taza y parpadea 2 veces mirando dentro)

Takuya: pruébalo…esta bueno… (Piensa: y te ayudara a mantener la energía)

Kouji: … (Lo prueba pero… ¡se lo echa a la cara a Takuya escupiéndolo! xD) ¡¡Puaj!! Xwx… (Le mira) ups… ¡gomenasai! owoU

Takuya: …olvídalo…-,-U…pero que tonto¿Cómo le voy a dar café a un animal? … ¡ya se! (va a la cocina y se pone a buscar en los armarios de abajo)

Kouji¿Wolf? owo

Takuya¡aquí esta! (trae una caja de comida para perro) ¡aquí tienes¿Te gusta la comida de perro no? nwn

Kouji. …bueno…owoU

Takuya¡es muy buena¡Asta los humanos pueden comerla! (le deja enfrente en la mesa un cacharro con comida de perro)

Kouji: … (Echa para atrás el plato) no gracias…nwnU

Takuya¿no te gusta? (ojitos brillantes tristes)

Kouji: no mucho…nwnU…si tuvieras por hay algún conejo muerto o algo te lo agradecería…nwnU

Takuya: … ¿conejo? owoU¡espérame aquí! nwnU

(Se ve a Takuya saliendo disparado de la casa en pijama y todo, solo para satisfacer al su pequeño Okami xD)

Kouji: …owoU

Kouji suspiro y miro la puerta que Takuya dejo abierta con curiosidad, pero vio que al cerrarse por el viento unos dedos lo impedían lastimándolos, Kouji al principio pensó que era Takuya que se dio cuenta de que se fue en pijama pero al oír un grito de una mujer adulta se dio cuenta de que el no era

Mama de Takuya¡¡HAAAA¡¡DICHOSA PUERTA¡¿POR QUE RAYOS TAKUYA SE LA ABRA DEJADO ABIE..?! (Ve a Kouji)… ¡KYAAA¡¿Y ESO QUE ES?!

Kouji: no grite por favor… (Dijo tomando algo de leche que encontró)

Mama de Takuya: …ò.oU

Al rato Takuya volvió bastante desaliñado con un conejo muerto

Kari¡atención¡En el doblaje del fic nadie lastimo a ningún conejo¡Ningún ser vivo salio vivo con el nombre conejo!

Tay¡no¡Fue una liebre! nwn

Kari¡tú calla! ¬w¬U

Tay: ok nwn

Takuya¡ya estoy a...nwn! (ve a su madre furiosa) ¡¿ma...Mama?! Es decir… ¡mama¡Que sorpresa¿No estabas trabajando? nwn

Mama de Takuya: me deje la cartera…ò.ó…

Takuya¡mama!

Mama de Takuya¡hijo! ò.ó (señala a Kouji sentado algo que le preparo la mama de Takuya) ¿Qué es esto? ò.óU

Takuya¡pues un chico con orejas y cola de lobo que come como uno! nwnU (viendo a Kouji comiendo como los lobos x3)

Mama de Takuya: ya… ¿no abra salido de un puticlub cierto? ¬w¬

Takuya¡nooo! /////// 

Mama de Takuya: no lo creo… ¿entonces porque tiene tantos arañazos en el cuerpo como si le hubieran forzado?... ¡pervertido! ò.ó

Takuya¡mama no lo entiendes¡el es Kouji!

Mama de Takuya¡¿Qué?!

Takuya le explico todo a su madre

Mama de Takuya: …mmm…ya veo… (Mirando a Kouji con los ojos entrecerraros como pensando en algo)

Takuya: … ¿no me crees cierto? TwT

Mama de Takuya: no del todo…pero lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos lo e de creer…la pregunta es… (Le pone la mano en la cabeza a Kouji y este levanta la vista mirándola con curiosidad)

Kouji¿Wolf?

Mama de Takuya¿Qué haremos con el Okami boy?

Continuara….

----Shin Black----

Kari: …owo, NYAA¡¡ SHIIIIIN¡¡¡ w (le coje de las manos emocionara) SOY TU FAN¡¡¡ AMO TUS FICS¡¡ ME LOS E LEÍDO TODOS¡¡¡ (almenos las parodias y los Takouji xD)

Tay: owo¿un ídolo de Kari¡Esto no puede ser bueno! òwoU

Ryu¡pero almenos dejo reviwe!

Tay¡cierto¡Arigatou Shin! w

Kari¡si arigatou! w (subirá al karaoke con el micro) ¡ojala que leas este capitulo y dejes tu huella¡Muchas gracias me as echo muy feliz con tu reviwe! Nwn

Los 2¿ME AS? ¬w¬

Kari: ok¡NOS AS! ¬w¬¡y recuerdos a Naike y todos los demás! Nwn

Tay¿Quién? òwo

Kari: no le conoces, pero creo que haría buenas migas con Ryu…nwn

Ryu¿conmigo? (la mira sorprendida) ¿Por qué? owo

Kari: quien sabe…:3

Ryu: òwo

Tay: xD

Kari¡almenos tenemos respuesta¡y el karaoke ya no es dinero en vano w¡gracias por leernos¡Nyaa¡Se despide kari-chan! nwn

Los 2¡y también Ryu y Tay¡Sayonara!

Kari¡Sayo!


End file.
